16 and Pregnant
by candianpikachu
Summary: Being 16 means worrying about your grades and dates. After a party with her boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt, Madeline Williams finds herself pregnant with his baby. Prussiaxfem!Canada *first fanfiction* rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer-i do not own hetalia or the show 16 and pregnant)**

**This is my first fan fiction so please dont be to mean, but i love anything that i can use to help in writing better! Thanks! :3**

* * *

Madeline knew she should not go to the party with her boyfriend of a year, Gilbert. She knew she should have used protection like they always do. But no, she did both of those things. After a week of nausea, feeling tired, and frequent need to rush to the bathroom, she is now holding a pregnancy test that is showing a little pink plus. Maddie slowly slid down the wall, hand on her stomach, with a thud. She is knocked out of her shock when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

* * *

(Madeline P.O.V.)

"Hey Maddie you OK? I heard a loud noise" it is Alfred. What was I going to say? I stand up holding the test behind my back and opening the door. "Hey Al, I'm fine" my voice wavered

"Don't lie to your brother Maddie, what are you holding?" Biting my lip I handed him the test. His eyes went wide as he looked at the test.

"Is this for real?"

I nod my head as a tear slips down my face. He pulls me into a hug as I cry.

"You have to tell mom" I didn't what to tell my mom.

She was just like me sixteen and already pregnant with me and all. My father left before we were born. I took the last name of my mom, Williams and Al took dads name, Jones.

I snapping out of my thoughts when Alfred started pulling me down stairs. How was I going to tell mom. She was going to feel so sad that what happened to her was going to happen to me.

My mother was standing in the kitchen fixing lunch. "Hey mom Maddie has something to tell you."

Handing me back the test I stepped towards my mom handing her the pregnancy test. Her eyes filled with tears before the test was even in her hands. Again I am into a hug but by my mother. "I hoped this wouldn't have happened to you. I so sorry baby" tears rushed down my face. She was upset.

She pulled back and began to talk. "We will talk about this after lunch, now calm down stress is bad for you now. And don't worry I'm not mad, OK?" she said with a smile.

I nod my head as I wiped away my tears. My brother patted my shoulder for comfort. "I'll be in my room" I stated wanting to be alone now.

"OK baby I'll call you when lunch is ready, we are having soup since its cold rain" my stomach churned just at the thought. Stupid baby causing this.

"Can I have pancakes?"

"OK I'll make pancakes for you baby" I thank my mother and walk up the stairs to my room.

Walking I'm my room a pass my full-body mirror. Backing up to look in the mirror I turn to the side. Pulling my shirt up to just below my bra I look at my stomach. No bump yet, just flat stomach. Rubbing my stomach thinking of how much bigger I would get. Would Gilbert what to leave me just like my dad did. Pulling my shirt back down I yawned starting to feel tired. Going over to my drawers I pull out sweat pants. Changing my skirt into the pants I climbed into my warm, welcoming bed. snuggling up to my stuffed bear Kumarie, I let sleep takeover me.

Time skip

"Maddie wake up mom finished making lunch"

I open my eyes to the voice of my brother. Feeling the hunger gnaw at my stomach I sat up and stretched, waking up completely. Getting out of bed I walk down with Alfred to the dining room and sit down.

"Hey Madeline here your pancakes want syrup?"I nod my head mouth-watering for pancakes.

Mom walks over with fake sugar-free tasting syrup. "Mom this is not my syrup. Can I have mine please?"

"Sorry baby you can it's not healthy for you or the baby." Frowning and feeling a little mad I start again.

"I want my syrup not that fake stuff."

"Maddie listen to mom you want the baby to be healthy don't you" I calm down after listening to Al.

Pouring the syrup on the pancakes and eating them I grimaced at the synthetic taste. Being as hungry as I was I just ate the pancakes. Wanting more and still very hungry after eating 3 pancakes I asked if mom could make more. Al gives me a look of 'wow' because I never ask for more of anything.

"If you're still hungry have something healthy. We need to talk about your pregnancy anyway."

Remembering about the baby, I placed a hand on my stomach. 'I'll be healthy for you only stupid baby.' I thought while grabbing an apple.

I fallow Al and mother into the living room. Sitting down on the couch next to Al my mother started. "Madeline I want you tell me the truth about what ever, promise?"

"I will, promise"

"I want to know first who the father is" I regretted that question especially with my brother in the room.

"Gilbert" that's when Al started to yell.

"ITS GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT BABY. THAT IRRESPONSIBLE JERK MADDIE HOW COULD YOU HAVE A BABY WITH WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hiccuping tears roll down my face mom tries to calm down Alfred. Al storms off to his room not waiting to hear any more. I feel like I'm hyperventilating. Mom comes over to try and comfort me. I wanted Gil, I wanted him. "Gil" was all I was able to get out of my mother through my ragged breathing. My mother leaves to go upstairs, she comes down with my cell phone. "Want me to call or you?" Holding out my hand I take my phone.

After calming my breathing down with the help of my mother. Opening my phone I pressed three on speed dial to call Gilbert.

_Hey Birdie, what's up?_

Hey Gil can you come over

_What's wrong you sound upset. You're not breaking up with the awesome me are you?_

No just I'll tell you when you get here ok

_Ok love you birdie_

You to bye

I take a deep breath to clear my mind. I started to feel queasy. I rubbed my stomach seeing if that would help.

How was I going to tell him?

* * *

**Review! It will help! Five reviews/fallows and I will continue on the story. No need to continue a story with now love! Love you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer-i do not own hetalia or the show 16 and pregnant or Warm bodies)**

**I would like to thank skittlethrower for your constructive criticism and TheSlayerGirl, Ita-chan5, and Silverkadaj for your reviews! :) Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

Waiting for Gilbert to come over seemed like hours. Mom was up stairs trying to coax Al out of his room while I stayed in the living room.

_Knock, Knock_

Gil was here. Standing up, I walked over to the door opening it. Before I even got a word out I am into a hug. When my shock wore off I wrapped my arms around him breathing in his scent of Axe and wurst. Pulling out of the hug I took his hand pulling him to the living room. "Mom Gilberts-"Stopping my sentence when I saw mother and a not so happy Alfred on the other side of the living room.

Alfred waked (more like stomped) up to Gil "You, you knocked up my sister. What do you have to say for yourself" oh no, he was getting mad again.

Gil looked at Al with confusion and then to me. I mentally counted down from five to the point It sunk into his head. "Wait, like knocked up as in pregnant. Wait your pregnant?!"

Biting my lip as I nod a yes. "Like a full-fledged child growing in you, **my child**" another nod

Next thing I knew Gil was on the floor out cold. At least he took it better than I thought

_**Time skip**_

**(Gilbert's P.O.V)**

Opening my eyes took effort. Back of my head hurt like one of a hangover. Noticing a wet feeling on forehead I sat up with a hand on my head. Falling off my face and into my lap was a dishcloth. Looking around I notice I'm still in birdies house. Remembering her brought back what happen before. Mad Alfred, Madeline, and then darkness. Standing up with a hand on my pounding head I started towards the kitchen following the noise of boiling water and foot falls of someone moving. Turning around the corner I spotted Maddie's mother making supper. How long was I out anyway? Hearing me walk into the kitchen she turned to look at me with a smile. "If you want to know where Madeline is she is in her room taking a nap. She fell asleep worrying about you so Al took brought her upstairs before leaving to his friends ." then turning back to cooking.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Alfred was not here. Why did he hate me so much, I never did anything to piss off? Well I did get his sister pregnant. Like a brick it me, I remember about Birdie being pregnant. "Can I go up and see her then?" I really wanted to see Madeline, to make sure she is OK. She turned from what she was cooking then walked towards the dinner table. "Come sit with me for a second, I want to talk to you. It's rare we ever talk. How's your brother?"

Knowing where this conversation was going I just pulled on my polite face I show only to birdie and her mom. Sitting down in the chair and smile. "Ludwig is doing good, He actually found himself a girlfriend. Italian girl named Felicia."

"That's good to hear what about you, how do you feel about Madeline being pregnant"

"To be honest I'm scared, I don't know one thing about being a father. But I know this I don't what the baby to end you like Maddie nor me with having no father. I will be trying my hardest along the way to be the most awesome father I can be."

Looking up I see birdies mother smile ear to ear. "I'm happy to hear that, I think Maddie will to. You can go now see her. I heard all I needed to."

Giving a smile and small wave I started towards the stairs and up to her room. I open the door knowing she's asleep. Walking to the bed I look at Maddie as she sleeps. She was cuddle led up to her white stuffed bear. She was still in the close she was wearing when I got her. Long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Hearing her groan as she woke up I looked up her. When she saw me she scooted over on the bed patting the place next to her. Walking over to the bed I lay down wrapping my around he as she laid her head on my chest. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

I look down at her at the sudden question. "Birdie I would never leave you. I'm going to take responsibility for this baby and help you in whatever way I can. I love you too much to ever do something like that."

She looks up at me as she says a simple "good" and kisses me before laying her back down onto my chest. After a couple of minutes I notice her drifting off again. I laugh a little before kissing the crown of birdies head. I lay my head down on the un-used pillow and fall asleep.

**(Madeline's P.O.V)**

I wake up to the voice of my mother. Open my eyes with a groan look at her. "Dinner is ready, wake up Gilbert then come down. Alfred is home from Arthurs"

Turning my head to look at gill the to my mom, "OK"

After giving me a kiss on my forehead she walked out of the room closing my door. Thinking of away to wake up to wake up Gill I grabbed one of my pillows. I hit him not hard with a pillow shocking him out of his sleep. I giggled as he looked at me still in shock then turning into a smile of challenge. "oh, it's on!"

He grabs the pillow he was using and starting attacking me before long our pillow fight turned into a tickle fight. "G-Gil stop i-it tickles!"

I could barely talk as I laughed. He soon stopped noticing I was getting out of breath. He placed his hand on my stomach along with a kiss. Soon enough he started talking to the baby. "Hey little baby, I'm your daddy, you're going to be awesome just like the awesome me."

I giggle at how silly he looked sitting up I pull my shirt down and stand up with the help of Gilbert. "Mom said dinner is ready but be prepared Al's home"

"Nothing the awesome I can't handle." Gil said with smirk on his face.

I grab his hand as we make our way down stairs. Walking to the kitchen I see mom and Alfred at the table eating the spaghetti mother cooked mouth-watering as I noticed how hungry I had become. Al took one look at Gilbert and choked on his food. "What are you still doing' here. Shouldn't you be gone?"

I gave all a look of anger. Why couldn't he just accept Gilbert? "Mom said Gilbert could stay and eat with us now stop being a baby and grow up"

"You're telling me to stop being a baby when your sixteen and having one our self!" tears flow my face at Al's words.

"Alfred F. Jones, you have said enough. Go to your room now. What you said was un called for" shouted mom.

Gil leads me to the table as Al stomps away and purposely runs into Gilbert. Sitting down on in one of the chairs putting my head on the table and crying in my arms. I can feel Gilbert's hand petting my hair and soon my mom is rubbing my back. When I finished crying me and Gil started eating while mom finished her food.

**(Gilberts P.O.V.)**

After eating I noticed that my awesome baby mama looked sad still. Looking at the clock on the wall, I notice it was already seven-thirty. That's when my awesome mind came up with something. "Hey Birdie why I don't stay here for the night it's getting late anyway"

Maddie looked at me with a small smile on her face. Standing up excitedly she pulled me up and to where her mom was. Again she was in the kitchen but this time cleaning up after dinner. "Mom, can Gil spent the night. It's getting late anyway."

She looked at us while thinking. "If I do we have to have a family meeting that includes Gilbert. I don't want Alfred like this for longer. I want him to at least accept Gil enough to have a civil conversation in the future."

It sounded funny hearing my nickname from birdies mother. I look over to Maddie she nods her head in excitement. "Okay, he can stay but in an hour we will hold the meeting"

Me and Maddie heads towards the living room. Sitting down on the couch she turns on the TV finding a movie to watch. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we watch _Warm Bodies. _Halfway thought the movie I notice Madeline looking down and her stomach periodically and she rubs her thumb over her clothed stomach. I kiss her hairline feeling happy at the sight. She turns up to me and kisses my lips. Pulling away for air, we both smile. Turning back to the movie. Looking over at the clock saying eight twenty-six. Remembering what birdies mother said I sit up. Maddie must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew she was rushing to the restroom to 'tinkle'. She came back in minutes later. along with her mother and brother.

"Alfred already apologized to Madeline so he now has to apologize to you Gilbert. What do you have to say Al." Maddie's mother started

Birdie walks towards me as Alfred starts his apology. "I'm sorry for being rude to you and it won't happen again"

"Apology accepted." Alfred turns around back up the stairs cutting the 'meeting' short.

Maddie's mom joins us as we finish the movie.

_**Time skip**_

The credits roll up the screen as the movie ends. Looking over at my precious birdie I notice she fell asleep. Maddie's mom left twenty minutes ago, heading off to bed. Picking up Madeline bridal style I carried her to the bedroom setting her down she whispered in her sleep for her stuffed bear. Turning on her side and hugs the bear. I give a quiet laugh at her childish actions. I crawl into the bed pulling the comforter up to cover us as I lay on my side. I give a quick kiss to her cheek and bring Birdie to my chest. I place my hand on her stomach. Rubin my thumb against it like Maddie was in the living room. I brush off the feeling of forgetting something. Brushing it off I close my eyes letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, like before reviews are loved. Hope you have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own hetalia or the show 16 and pregnant)**

**Sorry that this is late. Started school last week and I have already had homework every night! So now I bring you chapter 3. ENJOY! :**

**3**

* * *

(Madeline's P.O.V)

Waking up was something I did not want to do. The time was five when I woke up with nausea gnawing at my stomach. Feeling as if I was gonna be sick I move out of Gilbert's arm and rush to the bathroom. Kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet I and relieve my stomach of its contents. I feel a hand rub my back trying to comfort me. Thinking it was Gilbert I lean onto the form. "Want me to get mom?"

It turned out to be Alfred. I nod my head and retch again as he leaves. Tears form in my eyes from the exertion. By the time my mom got here, followed by Al and Gil, I was in full-blown crying mode and only dry heaving. I lean on my mom begging for her to make it stop.

After me and my stomach calm down I brush my teeth. Seeing Gilbert in the doorway I hugged him around the waist in need of his comfort. He kisses the top of my head as we all make our way to the kitchen. Mother brought me some crackers knowing I probably would not want to eat real food just yet. The time now was just turning 6 and the sun was just rising.

Mom just finished cooking for them as I finished the crackers. My stomach aches from the convolutions. I rub my stomach, I could not bring myself to be mad at the baby who was causing this. I stand up and head to the living room. Gil comes in the room when he finished breakfast. He sits down beside me and we share a kiss. Braking apart when the kiss got heated. I smile up at him, "I love you."

"Love you to birdie."

Around ten o'clock Gilbert cellphone went off.

(Gilberts P.O.V)

Me and Maddie were startled out of the silence when my phone when off. Opening it I see it is Ludwig. I answer the phone not happy that my time with Birdie.

"The awesome me speaking"

_"Where have you been?! Usually you would be home by now, Opa is starting to get mad."_

My mind remembers about last night of forgetting about something. Now I know what is was. The awesome me forgot to call home.

"I'll be over in a second. I was at Madeline's. Bye"

"_Get home quick."_

Folding my phone closed I head back to the family room. Birdie gives me a look of concern. "I have to head home before my Opa gets to mad" I say giving her a good-bye kiss.

I head to my car actually afraid of how mad he would be this time. I was going to have to tell him the Maddie was pregnant. He was already pissed at me for being late. Pulling into the drive way I prepare for what's next. My Opa was already on the porch looking as mad like I've seen him before. "Where have you been?!"

At my girlfriends. She needed me so I went over there and forgot to call home"

"And why did she need you over there to a point of staying the night. What did you do anyway?"

Here it goes. "Madeline is pregnant so she wants me there for her. She was so worried that the awesome me would-." My sentence was interrupted.

"She is WHAT?!"Okay now he is pissed to an extreme.

"Get in this house now."

I walk towards the house staying silent. Walking in I see Ludwig. He must have heard our loud conversation because his eyes were wide. I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. So does opal and Ludwig.

"You got a girl pregnant when you are only seventeen years old. How old is Madeline sixteen, seventeen"

"Sixteen"

"Six- you got a sixteen year old pregnant. Go to your room and pack a bag, your leaving"

"Why?"

"Why. You are going to be a responsible teenager and be with her. You are going to be a father so start to act like one"

Walking up my room I pull out my phone and call Maddie.

"Hello"

"Hey Birdie, can you ask your mother something?"

"Sure but she went to the store a bit ago."

"My opa kicked me out so I was wondering if I could stay at your house."

"I'll call. You are okay right. Why did he kick you out?

"I'm okay nothing can hurt the awesome me. I told him about the baby so he wants me to be more responsible and be a father."

"Just come over. We can ask when she gets home. Love you."

"Love you to birdie."

Closing my phone I start packing my bags. I say bye to Ludwig and head to my car.

_(Madeline's P.O.V) _

When I got the call from Gilbert I began. Snapping out of my thoughts I heard the front door opening open down stars. "I'm home!" It was my mother.

I stand up and head out of my room. I bumped into Al on the way out. I walk down with him to where my mother was. "Alfred will you please get the groceries out of the car." I start to fallow him wanting to help to. I am stopped by my mother's voice. "You don't need to be lifting any heavy objects for a while. Come in here with me." I turn around to go back to the kitchen." my mother is pulling out some stuff out of a bag. She hands me a book and small bottle. The book was talking about pregnancy and the bottle read prenatal vitamins. "You will need to the vitamins to make sure you and the baby are healthy. The book is to tell you so you know what's coming."

"Thanks, hey mom can I as you something?" Now was better than ever.

She stopped unloading the bag as AL came in with more. "Sure baby, what is it?"

"Can Gil live here for a little while?"

"I don't see why not, why?"

His grandpa kicked him out."

And why is he getting kicked out?"

The baby" I place a hand on my stomach now knowing it was the baby who caused him to be kicked out.

My mom says a silent 'oh' as things get awkward and silent. Alfred finished unloading the groceries when there was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Gilbert I when to open it. I and Gil share kiss as he walks in. My brother took one look and asked. "Why is he here again?"

"He got kicked out so he is staying here for a while. Remember no fighting."

I bring Gil up to my room so he can drop off his things. I empty some Drawers so he can put his cloths away. I start thinking as he starts unpacking "hey Gilbert?"

"What is it birdie"

"How are we going to do it?"

He turns to me with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Like how are we gonna be parents? I'm only sixteen your turning eighteen in four months and we're both still in school. What I am I going to do. I did the math I'm already 6 weeks. By the time school starts I'm going to be almost 3 months. How am I going to get an education just to support a baby?"

Tears started down my face halfway through. I finished my rant with a sob. Gil stops completely with unpacking and brings me into a rocking hug.

"We will be able to do it. You have me, your mother, and even your brother. We are all going to be there for you. You could be home schooled. I'm going to find a job and save up. You don't need to worry Birdie."

I find comfort in his arms. Felling physically and emotionally drained I started to fall asleep. Closing my eyes I let myself fall asleep to the comforting rocking motion.

* * *

**One of my teacher's names is Matthew Williams. Wish me luck through this semester XD. Till my next update Bye! : P**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any places mentioned, but I will be the owner of the love child. :3 )**

* * *

I am now eight and a half weeks pregnant. Today will be the first time I go to the OB/GYN for an appointment since becoming pregnant. My mom had to work so she could not come and Al was at his friend Kiku's. I suddenly remember I had not seen any of my friends since the party. What would the think about me being pregnant.

After my morning routine that has come with being pregnant I get dressed when we had an hour till I had to be there. I walk down the stairs ready and dressed when I saw Gil in the living room. He was sitting on the floor, looking through the places hiring workers on his laptop. Going over to him, I sit on the couch behind him and massage is shoulders. "Any luck."

He lets out a sigh, "not yet"

He had been looking for a job since he came to live here. "Come on we got to go or we'll be late"

I stand up giving him a kiss on lips and go to put my shoes on. When Gil was ready we left the house hand in hand.

We got there a little early which was good since I had to fill out paper work. After a few minutes, we stand up when I hear my name. "Hi Miss. Williams, my name is Elizabeta Héderváry and I will be you doctor throughout your pregnancy and delivery."

With a hand shake, we walk in to the room and we started the appointment. She started off with questions then to poking around my stomach (which I hated) and embarrassing things I made Gil go outside for. When the appointment was over I was happy. I checked out and I and Gil when to eat at McDonald's do to my sudden craving for it.

When we walked through the front door we heard Al's voice. In the living room there was Kiku, Alfred, Arthur and Gil's friend Francis. Arthur and Francis were having another one of their arguments.

When Francis sees me he smiles. "Oh qu'est Ce que c'est que j'ai entendu de Mon ami a eu son Madeline enceintes?"(Oh what's this I heard of, my friend has gotten his Madeline Pregnant?)

I stand shocked when he pulled me into a tight hug. "Congratulations, mon ami!"

"Don't hug her like that you frog." Arthur spoke to Francis which soon let go of me.

Gilbert and I hold a face of question. "How did you find out?" I ask.

Alfred talked this time. "It kind of slipped out, sorry"

"Have you told anyone else?" I began to get curious and a little irate.

"No, like I said it kind of slipped out."

"Good, I want to keep this a secret for as long as I can. None of my friends even know, not even Katyusha."

I felt bad for keeping it from my friends. I had known most of them since kindergarten. It was hard to keep it away from Katyusha, she was my best friend. I start my way towards the stairs while grabbing Gil's hand. "We will be in my room if you need anything"

I plop down on my bed when we enter my room. "So when are you going to let out your secret."

I had never thought about it till now. "I don't know, probably when schools starts."

"Will you be even able to go to school?"

"I have to try. School would be close to over by the time the baby is born. But it will be so embarrassing"

My cheeks go bright red in blush of the thought of being in school pregnant and only 16. I would have to face that reality in a month.

"Don't worry about it I'm going to be there so you will be ok."

He comes over and kisses the crown of my head. I giggle and turn my head to kiss his lips. He places a hand on my stomach. We both smile.

Maybe it's not that embarrassing anymore.

* * *

I am now 11 weeks and laying in my bed. I was so tired and my stomach ached with round ligament pains. I open my eyes when I hear my door open. It was my mom. Gilbert had found a job at Wal-Mart about a week ago so he was not at home and could not skip. My mom stayed at home to keep care of me. She brings me pancakes (cravings) and set it on my nightstand. She helps me sit up due to the ache of my stomach. After getting myself situated I dig into my pancakes.

~Time skip~

I felt better by the time Gil got home. "How was work?" I ask

"Tiring but I'll be worth it." He smiles.

I scoot over a bit and pat the seat next to me singling for him to sit with me. He sits down putting an arm around my shoulder and kissing me. He places a hand on my stomach. I let out a small laugh when he started talking to the baby. "Hey I'm going to be your awesome vatti and birdies going to be your awesome mama."

"You know the baby can't hear you yet, right?"

He ignores the questions and gives me a deep kiss. My shock drained away and I smile into the kiss. Pulling away I giggle. "I love you Gil."

"Love you to birdie." He says while giving another kiss but on my cheek.

"Let's go to the living room. You have probably been up here all day."

We both leave my room and head down stairs. We sit on the couch and enjoy the quietness for a couple of minutes. Turning on the TV we watch a movie till I fell asleep in the comfort of Gilbert's arms.

* * *

I'm now 13 weeks and a lot has happened. I am now at the point where even my normal shirts and skinny jeans had have gotten tight. My mom took me shopping for some clothes so I would be ready for school and my growing stomach. School starts back up in a week. I am nervous out of my wits. How would people think of me? I still haven't told any of my friends, what would they think. The good part is I'm not as tired through the day and my morning sickness is fading away. I still have aches and pains but they don't have me moaning and groaning in bed. Gil already has gotten one of his paychecks. He has saved his money like he says "an awesome vatti does."

I was reading the book my mother gave me when Gil walked into my room. Today was another appointment with Dr. Héderváry. "Hey Birdie you ready."

"No, not yet. I'll be out in a minutes."

He closes the door as I stand up off of my bed. Getting dressed, I look in the mirror. Turning to the side I let out a noise that sounds like a whine. I was already looking like I had a half of a blown up balloon under my shirt. Pulling down my shirt I slip in a pair of flats by my mirror and leave my room. Walking down the stairs I hear Gils voice talking to someone. Reaching the bottom off the stairs I peek around the corner. He was talking on the phone. Gilbert turns towards me and smiles.

"Got to go Ludwig, bye."

It was his brother. He ends the call and walks over to me. "Now you ready to go mein awesome birdie."

I giggle. "Yep now I am"

He grabs my hand and gives a small kiss on my cheek. "Let's go then"

Today was going to be my first ultrasound. I was excited when Dr. Héderváry open the door and called us in.

After another round of questions and a small checkup, she started the ultrasound. "If you could pull your shirt up and lay down for me."

Listening to the doctor, I pull up my shirt to bellow my breasts and lay down. She places a towel below my stomach. Holding Gils hand, I give it a squeeze as I flinched at the sudden coldness of the gel. Placing the Doppler on my stomach she moves it around and looks at the screen. I hear the sound of a galloping horse. I grin knowing that it's the baby's heartbeat. Turning the screen for us to see. She points out the baby on the screen. "That's you baby."

My grin widens as a tear slips down my face. My baby, our baby. I look at Gil. He has tears down his face too. "It's our baby gill, our baby!"

He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. It was a drawn out kiss of happiness. We broke the kiss when Dr. Héderváry removed the Doppler. She helps me with wiping the gel off my stomach. Gil helps me sit up and I pull down my shirt. The said doctor sat down in her chair and starts to speak. "Everything looks good but one thing."

I look at her with wide eyes. "I would like to talk about you weight. You seem to be little underweight, even before your pregnancy. I would like for you to try to gain at least five pounds before your sixteenth week mark. No need to worry about the baby it is healthy as can be but if you continue being underweight there is the chance of low birth weight."

I stay silent and nod my head. She stands up. "You can check out now. Like I said, don't stress about it too much, it's bad for the baby. Just gain the weight and the baby and you will be fine."

She walks out of the room with a wave. I place a hand on my stomach. How was I going to gain that weight? I look at Gil when I felt his hand on mine. "Listen to the doctor. You and the baby are fine you just need to gain the weight. How about I take you out for lunch, whatever you want."

I look at his smiling face. I smile at him. He can always make me happy no matter what. I lean a bit and place a kiss on his lips. "Ok"

The door opens unexpectantly. We both snap our heads to the door, it was Dr. Héderváry. She steps in and holds out an envelope. "I almost forgot. Here are your ultrasound pictures. Have a nice day"

She leaves the room after I take the envelope. I place it safely in my purse and grab Gil's hand. I check out and we make our way to Waffle House.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. The switched my schedule about 5 time and now I don't have Mr. Williams. WHYYYYYYY. But anyway, hope you guys liked it. I'm now looking for any ideas. Ideas will help make the process little faster. Remember, read and review. Bye for now! J **


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I'v had so far.

* * *

(Maddie's P.O.V)

I am 15 weeks and today I am starting back to school. For the last week my mom started the morning schedule for as if we were in school to prepare us. I was more tired than ever during that week. Last night I couldn't sleep due to my anxious mind. I am scared of what would happen while at school. Gil and Alfred both said they would be there for me but I'm still nervous. My mom had a talk with the principle about me being pregnant. To my surprise she was very understanding. Now I getting dressed in a pair of my maternity skinny jeans and a loose shirt. I end up wearing one of my baggy sweatshirts to hide my three-month baby bump. Gil had yet to wake and we had 30 minutes till we had to be out of the house. I walk over to my bed where he lays. I shake his shoulder and say his name loud enough for him to wake up. "Gill you need to wake up. We're going to be late."

Gil grumbles and turns over in his sleep. "Gil, come on"

I moved on to my next step. I lean down a little and kiss his lips. Pulling away when I feel him smirk against my lips. "Now you wake up"

"I was awake the first time you tried. I just wanted a kiss from my awesome baby mama."

I giggle at the words coming out of Gil's mouth. I look at the clock and see we have 25 minutes to be gone. "Hurry up we need to get to school." If you're not down in 20 minutes I'm riding with Al."

I leave the room to go eat breakfast while Gil gets changed.

Walking into the kitchen I see Alfred at the table eating his cereal and mom fixing what seemed to be pancakes. "Good morning"

Mom and Al turned their heads to me at the sound of my voice. "Good morning Madeline. I making pancakes for you. Hopefully they will give you some luck today. I smile at my mom and sit at one of the chairs at the table. "Hey Maddie, You feeling ok for today?" Al spoke.

"Yea like I told gill I have to try to get through most of school."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Getting dressed."

After a while Alfred and Gilbert got along but he was still mad about Gil getting me pregnant. I was happy that now he could mention Gils name and not add an insult.

My mom brought over my pancakes and I dug in.

Gilbert ended up missing breakfast. I fixed my hair and put on my shoes and made my way to the living room. Gil was there holding his and my backpack. I make a move to grab it when he pulled it away. "I can carry a backpack, it's not heavy."

"Let me do something nice for my birdie."

I sigh, "Fine"

Giving me a quick kiss we head to his car and head of to what we think will be pretty eventful

We got to school a little early to my surprise. Walking through the front entrance I grab Gil's hand. I wasn't worried as to people finding out about the baby but my friends, I had to tell them. My hoodie hid all of my third month belly. He squeeze my hand to comfort me. "I've got to find Antonio, want to come with the awesomeness."

I smile, "no I've got to find Kat"

Handing me my book bag, he gives me a hug and whispers "good Luck Birdie" before a quick kiss.

I head to where meet Kat always hand out, the library. Being careful not to bump into people I made my way to the said place. Walking through the doors I spot her talking to Feliks. He and she were talking about their summer. I wave at Kat when she saw me. Feliks said his good-bye and walked away.

"Hey Maddie, long time no see," she says pulling me into a hug.

She pulls way with a small frown. "Did you gain weight?"

"You could say that." I bit my lip out of habit.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just not like you."

"Don't worry about it, so what did you do for the rest of the summer."

We continued laughing and talking about all that had happened till class was about to start.

* * *

First through third classes went by fast. By the time lunch rolled around I was starving. When the bell for lunch rang I started my way to the courtyard to meet Gil. He was standing with Antonio and Francis. Walking over I wave to his friends. He throws an arm around my shoulder. "I got to go with Birdie, see you guys later."

When his friends are a little distance and walking away me and Gilbert shared a kiss. "Anyone find out?"

"You were right. No one found out, but Kat had noticed I gained weight."

"The doctor told you to anyway."

"You can hush, and for that you have to buy me lunch."

"Wait, didn't our mom pack you lunch?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Fine, the awesomeness will buy my birdie food." He pecks my cheek "I'll be back"

As Gilbert walks away I am startled by Kats sudden voice. "Still with Gilbert, you guys have been together for what. A year now?"

I giggle, "yeah, we have." I choose then to slip out about Gil saying. "He is even living with us for a while."

"Why"

"Birdie, I got your food."

We look at my boyfriend as he makes his way back over. Taking the tray I thank him. "Thanks, I'm going with Katyusha."

Gil gives me a peak on the cheek and walks off to find his friends. "I have to tell you something, but we need to find some place quieter."

She gives me a nod and has a confused look on her face. Walking around I found a spot with no students and it was quiet. Finding a bench I sit down. My feet hurt from the walking. Kat comes and sits next to me. "What did you need to tell me?"

I take a bite out of my food and thought of how I was going to tell her. I swallow the chewed food. Remembering about the ultrasounds from last week, I pull out my purse and grab the photos. I stay silent as I hand her the pictures she looks at the confused.

"Is your mom having another baby?"

I shake my head, "There mine."

She looks up at me in surprise and in a low voice says, "you're pregnant!?"

I nod my head and a tear slips down my face. She pulls me into a hug. "I'm not mad just shocked. Out of all the people I would never think you."

I stop crying at her words. I smile at the fact that she was ok with it and not mad. "So, how far along are you?"

I put a hand on my jacket cover bump. "15 weeks."

"Wow, that far already. So that's why Gilberts at your house. Who else knows?"

"Al, my Mom, Gil's grandfather and brother, and a couple of others."

"How did Al take it?"

I laugh a little, "Don't even get me started."

We eat lunch and continue our talk till lunch was over.

* * *

School ended quickly and I am tired. At least the only thing for homework was papers for my mother to sign. Heading to Gils parking space I see him standing by his car talking to what looked like Francis. "Francis was the first to spot me. "O Mon Cheri, how's the pregnant woman."

"Hello to you to and I'm fine."

I put my stuff in the trunk and move to Gil. After a few minutes, Francis left to go look for Arthur. "Ready go birdie?"

"Don't have to ask me twice. I'm so exhausted and my feet hurt."

I breathe in relief when I got into the car and all pressure removed from my feet. "I can see that. How about we take a nap when we get home," he finishes with a kiss.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Walking into the house I hear my mom. Alfred told me he was at Kiku and to tell mom. Walking into the kitchen I tell her. Apparently he had already called so we ended that conversation. "I bet you're tired, why you don't take a nap. I have a surprise for you and Gilbert when you wake up."

"I'll be in my room then."

Me and Gil go to my room and take a little nap.

When I and Gil both wake up we head down stairs with the papers needing to get signed. My mom and Alfred are sitting in the living room. They stop their conversation we they see us, "oh good your up. I thought I was going to wake you guys up. Come with me into the kitchen."

We fallow her and Al. When we got there we saw two baby dolls. Was she really going to do what I thing she is. "You and Gilbert will learn how to take care of a baby starting today." She hands me the doll and look at it. It looked like the ones in parenting and development classes at school. "Where did you get these and do we really have to do this?"

"I got them from a friend, and you both will be doing it, Alfred is too."

"What?!" says Alfred.

I giggle at the thought. "It's never too early for you to start." I hear mother say handing him the doll.

"You all will start tomorrow after school for an hour. You can go do whatever now."

I turn around and start to the stairs along with Gilbert. The dolls are put on the dresser before I lay in my bed. I feel the bed sink as Gilbert lays down and pulls me to his chest. "My birdies going to learn how to be a mother now isn't, she."

I giggle

"What about you. You're going to be learning to along with Alfred."

"But I'll be more awesome at it then him"

"Of course you will." I close my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

I have put a poll up on what the gender of the baby should be. GO VOTE! :3


End file.
